Origin of Sameness
by aarn321
Summary: The story of how sameness began, and the mastermind behind it all. Short however, only one chapter.


The Origin of Sameness

Aaron Crabtree

In 2012 the Earth's deteriorative state began to reach it's limit. If the hole in the Ozone was stretch much bigger than dangerous results would occur. Waste disposal in the sea is starting to be attributed to higher rates of certain types of cancer. Religious and racial conflicts are becoming worse than ever.

It's apparent now that something has to be done. Something has to change. In September of 2012 leaders of the major nations such as the United States, leaders from many UN countries, Russia, China, Japan, some Middle Eastern nations decided to set a conference to figure out what they could do to help decrease the levels of pollution and conflicts. They didn't realize however realize however that the meeting they were arranging would eventually lead to the changing of the world forever.

The meeting took place in Moscow Russia at a place arranged just for the meeting. The leaders of the many different nations arrived one by one. The last to arrive was President Walmore of the United States of America. The President seem to have a quest with him that none of the other nation leaders, except for the leader of Russia, seem to recognize. He was a well dressed man, in a tuxedo outfit the same as the rest of the nation leaders.

The leader of Russia was the first to take the stand and begin the meeting.

"You are all here." he said "To discuss important plans to decrease the levels of potentially dangerous pollution and violence. We realize that things need to be done in order for preventing possibly disastrous outcomes. President Walmore has brought along Prof. Aaron Crabtree with him who will present to us plans he has developed. Prof. Crabtree you may begin."

The Russian leader than took his seat. The man who accompanied President Walmore stood up and took a stand behind the podium that the leader of Russia stood just recently.

"Thank you." Prof. Crabtree said "As mentioned problems in the world are reaching dangerous points. Ozone and Sea pollution are now being associated with major health issues. Wars in the middle east over religion and race are at their high. Problems are worse than ever. Crime in the United States has double in statistics since 2006 only five years ago. As soon as I was called forth to try and conceive a plan I began work immediately."

Prof. Crabtree paused than continued. "For the most part my plan is well devised and will soon be ready to advance to a higher stage. The thing that causes these problems is difference. Difference in religion, difference in race. Also new methods can be used in place of the current ones that lead to pollution. My plan is to separate the world into separate and isolated societies that will do their best keep these problem factors under control. I already have a few different societies figured. The one I want to talk to you about is The society of sameness."

Prof. Crabtree took a moment before continuing. "The society of sameness will exist in what is called communities. This society will be void of as many problem factors as possible. I named it the society of sameness because there will be as little difference as possible. My plans are just limited to solving the worlds problems but also creating many new efficiencies. There should be no climate change, no changes in terrain level, no one should be set apart. Sacrifices will have to be made to ensure effectiveness. I'm afraid that such changes must include color, the stronger spectrum of emotion, and any form of currency as well as other things."

The professor's way of speaking seemed to have a convincing effect on the nation leaders. If told by another person the plan would have been found impossible and inhumane. Prof. Crabtree however made it seem very possible and a great solution to the world's current state.

"But there is one thing." Prof. Crabtree said "Life today cannot be forgotten, because without certain knowledge the society of sameness can run into problems that might tear it apart, but remembering it would definitely lead to problems as well. To ensure order people need to be ignorant to what they don't have. So I thought about how I can solve this and I finally had an answer. I decided to have one person the leaders of the communities can refer to when faced with choices that need careful handling. Someone that can alone hold the memories of today's world. I call him the "Receiver" since he will be the one who receives the memories of today."

Prof. Crabtree went on to explain how the receiver's abilities would work.

"The receiver's memories won't be like our general memories. His will be different. And here is how. I have created a pill that will only need to be used by the very first receiver. The pill contain the same hormone that makes up our memories. In that single small pill will lie all the memories of the world. Also the pill will tweak the brain of the user to allow him to transfer memories via the human energy field. The receiver will simply have the touch his successor and transmit the brainwaves that carry certain pieces of the memories. Since the memories won't be specifically wired in to the brain the person who currently holds the memories can experience them first hand by running them through the area of his mind that contains the five sense, to some extent he can even move about freely in the memories."

Prof. Aaron continued. "There are a couple of flaws I was able to find when looking at the formula makeup of the pill that I can't fix. One is that these kinds of memories won't vanish when the person who holds them passes away but instead their waves will exit their brain and find their way to others who are alive. Another thing is that if a successor becomes to far from the current receiver before their training is over all the memories in the successor are at risk from expelling themselves from him. This may be due to a psychological connection between the receiver and his successor that doesn't close until all memories have been transferred. Well that is all for now. Over the next coming months I will finalize my plans for the society of sameness, see if I can fix those flaws in the pill's formula and construct my plans for the other societies."

The leaders were impressed with Prof. Crabtree's plan and the meeting ended soon after. All the leaders decided to follow through will the professor's plans though the construction of the societies would probably take years to finish. Unfortunately the flaws in the pill's formula that will be given to the first receiver couldn't be fixed. Prof. Crabtree decided they shouldn't be too much of a problem as long as certain precautions with the receiver was took. This also meant that not only was it the receiver's responsibility to give wisdom and make sure the communities didn't crumble but also to hold the memories of everyone else.

Over the course of decades the plans Prof. Crabtree had constructed were made a reality. Unfortunately he didn't live long to see it. How long would things remain the way Prof. Crabtree had made them. Centuries, would things even ever go back to how they were before? Only time can tell. Though after awhile even that lost it's meaning.


End file.
